The Immortal's Pain
by CrayZay Jay
Summary: When you are a immortal trapped in the body of a teenager for all eternity, life can be a little dull. You might start wanting to end it all, but you can't die. What are you to do? When a cute girl with a lot of power and a lot of killing intent asks you out, you jump right on that chance. Rated M for mature topics, and maybe lemons.
1. The Immortal's Death

DxD fic

To all who knew him, Issei Hyoudou was a strange boy. He almost never talked to anyone and when he did it was quiet and precise, always had a bored look on his face, he never spoke a word and never showed any emotion. He generally kept to himself. He had moved to town recently about six months prior, he had not approached anyone, and any who approached him were ignored. He was about 5'8" he had brown hair with a small ponytail in the back,and light brown eyes. His clothing consisted of the Kuoh academy uniform, which was a black blazer with white trim over an unbuttoned white dress shirt. He wore a red T-shirt under that, and black jeans and sneakers. Every day after school he would walk to the bridge that led to his neighborhood and would sit on the edge, just staring off into space. After an hour or so he would get up and walk home.

One day at school he was walking through the halls ignoring the Perverted Duo's incessant rambling.

The Perverted Duo were two students in Issei's class who were very outspoken in their perversity. Matsuda, a former jock, was bald and a self proclaimed Lolicon. Motohama had dark brown hair and wore glasses. It was said that Motohama is able to measure a girl's three sizes just by looking at her. Together they were the Perverted Duo. They would peep on girls, go on panty raids, and together had sexually harassed about every girl in a five mile radius. They had dubbed Issei their friend because of all of the attention his silence gained from the opposite gender. They thought that if they were near him girls would start to notice them as well. It didn't help. It had also caused everyone to believe that Issei was a pervert as well, which did not help Issei's reputation. Not that he cared.

On this particular occasion the two were loudly discussing the new Eroge that they had bought. This was causing many students male and female alike to glare at them. Not that the two noticed that is. As Issei continued to walk, trying to ignore the perverts he saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw a beautiful young women by the name of Rias Gremory, walking with her best friend Akeno Himejima. The two were known as the Two Great Ladies. They were walking by the trio heading in the opposite direction of them.

Every time he saw her he felt something weird emanating from her. He got the same feeling from several other students throughout the school as well. Strangely almost all were female, with a few exceptions.

Rias turned slightly and give Issei a slight smile, but frowned when Issei responded with his usual bored expression.

She faltered ever so slightly in her steps as if surprised that someone hadn't immediately fallen to their knees from her smile. It was so slight that no normal person could have noticed it. Issei did. Nevertheless she continued walking, leaving behind two drooling perverts and one bored looking boy.

Issei turned to keep walking and head to his next class, when the Perverts awakened from their perverted haze.

Motohama adjusted his glasses and peered in Rias's direction a bit of blood leaking from his nose.

" Her three sizes are B99 W58 and H90! She is the perfect women!"

" I know she is so hot, and polite to everyone!" His friend responded.

" Best of all she smiled at me!" Motohama screamed.

" No she smiled at me" his bald comrade replied.

This started an argument between the perverts, and Issei used this as his chance to get away.

He walked down the hallway, watching the weirdness of the school pass by. He saw Koneko Tojou, a small white haired girl from the first year, who had been dubbed the School Mascot. He avoided the drooling fan girls chasing Kiba Yuuto, who had been given the title the handsome prince.

'Seriously, thought Issei, what is with all of the titles and nicknames in this school?,

Issei made it to class, just as the bell rang he was sliding into his seat. As he sat he noticed that somehow the Perverted Duo had arrived to class before him. This greatly confused him as he was sure that he had left them behind. He shrugged it off, and proceeded to zone out.

The teacher never called on him, because the one time he thought Issei wasn't paying attention and asked him to do a problem on the board. Issei did it completely correct. Making the teacher look like a fool.

Issei didn't even need to go to school. He had taken this class several times already. The only reason that he even decided to attend this school in the first place is because seven months prior to now, Issei had received a strange letter telling him that his problem could be fixed, and all he had to do was go to this school

and the person would approach him. He had nothing to lose from this, and everything to gain. He has been here six months now and has not been approached by the sender of the letter. He was starting to wonder if this was a waste of time.

At the end of the School day, Issei left school, trudging towards the bridge. Seeming not to notice the four figures watching him from one of the windows of the school.

"He interests you, doesn't he Rias." Asked the girl with the short hair and glasses.

"Yes he does Sona."Rias answered.

"I sense something powerful inside of him, I too am curious about our Kouhai." Stated the girl with long black hair, heterochromatic eyes, and glasses.

"Ufufufufu, are you sure that is the only reason you are interested in him Tsubaki?" Giggled the voluptuous girl with long black in done up in a ponytail.

"Sh-shut up Akeno! Th-that's not it and you know it!" Stammered the blushing Tsubaki.

"Ufufufufu"

"Akeno, leave her alone" commanded Rias.

"Yes Buchou"

"Well Rias, we shall have to see who gets him first, now won't we?"

"I suppose we shall Sona."

Unknown to the four girls Issei did in fact know that they were watching him, he just didn't care.

He walked to the bridge and sat on the railing, with his feet dangling over the edge. This bridge was a well known spot for Suicides. The height, rushing water and rocks below would kill almost anything. There had been 22 suicides and 4 attempted Suicides. Issei was the second third and fourth attempts. The first had been a depressed stock broker who had been pulled to safety in time.

Issei wants to die, but he can't. He has been alive for over 546 years. He has no idea why he cannot die, otherwise he would have been able to do something about it. He has dedicated years of study, exploration, and research to finding what is keeping him alive and how to kill him, to no avail. He has been forced to watch everyone he has ever known, loved, or cared about in the slightest wither away, while he stayed the same. He has fallen in love twice and gotten married twice. After his second wife's death he grew detached and searched for a way to end his suffering and join his loved ones.

He has lived for too long, permanently stuck in the body of a teenager. His body won't let him die. Any injury he receives heals. Each time faster than the last. His body builds an immunity to harmful things every time he encounters one. He could get his neck broken and get right back up like its nothing. In fact he has he used to purposely walk into danger in the hopes that he will be killed.

He sighed and swung his legs back around to the bridge so that he could stand. He stretched, and proceeded to start on his way back home. He was reaching the end of the bridge when he hears a voice behind him.

"Uh-ummm, are you Issei Hyoudou?" The voice Stammered out.

Issei turned around to look at the speaker. She was a girl at around 16-17 years old she wore dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it. She had long Black hair that fell to her hips and had beautiful violet eyes. She was quite pretty he noted.

"I am" he replied.

"W-will you please g-go out with me?" She stuttered out, bowing her head.

He was somewhat surprised and was about to decline her offer when he realized that he was sensing something strange about her. The vibes he felt off of her felt like nothing he had ever felt before, it felt like something that was one so bright but had since been stained. He also felt her malevolent intent barely restrained. If she thought she might be able to kill him who was he to deny her her chance.

"Okay" he said in his monotone voice.

"R-really?" She asked.

"Yes" he said.

"That's great" she said. " Can you meet me in that park on Sunday?" She asked

"Sure" he said and turned and walked away leaving the girl standing there.

Unbeknownst to the girl, they were being watched from behind a tree by a small white haired girl.

"I must inform Buchou about this."

Sunday rolled along and Issei walked to the park along the way he was given a flyer with a cool symbol, which he put in his pocket. He arrived at the fountain, and seconds later Yuuma ran up to him she was wearing a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top. Issei had to admit that she looked quite cute.

By the end of the date the sun was setting as they got back to the fountain that they first met up at.

She took a few steps ahead of him and whirled to face him.

"Issei, in the honor of a great date, can you do something for me?"

"Sure". Her Killing intent was filling the air and was practically smothering.

"Will you die for me?"

'Yes'

Her clothes shredded and reformed as a black leather outfit barely covering her more sensitive areas. Two black wings burst from her back. She grew taller and her face gained an ugly smile. A spear of light formed in her hands which she threw at Issei. It stabbed through Issei's heart. Issei fell to the ground blood pouring out of him.

'Finally I can join you Maria, Christa. I hope you still remember me.'

As he started to lose consciousness he saw a flash of red, and then nothing.

Issei Hyoudou died with a smile on his face.


	2. The Immortal's Resurrection

The Immortal's Pain

Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE oh my god I did not expect that kind of response. Almost immediately after posting the story did I get favorites and reviews. That felt so good. I immediately started working on the second chapter. I tried to respond to all of the reviews that I could, but there was just so many of you. To the Guest reviewers I cannot respond if you don't have an account, and I would love to respond.

For those of you who are wondering how Raynare could kill him, well A he has no resistance to light,holy, or magic energies as he has never encountered them before. B She is much stronger than in canon. C he wanted to die so he didn't fight it. But anyway on to the story. P.S. While writing this I had the song Who wants To Live Forever by Queen playing in the background. It kinda fits perfectly.

Issei Hyoudou gasped, sitting bolt upright in bed. He was covered in a sheen of sweat. He looked around wildly trying to figure out where he is. The last thing he remembered was Yuuma stabbing him, and then... Nothing.

Looking around he realized that he was in his room.

"Fuck, another death dream." He growled. He then sighed and rolled out of bed. He vaguely noticed that he was naked, which he thought was weird, but whatever. He threw open the blinds and the rush of sun almost physically hurt him, he definitely felt weaker looking at the sun. He squinted against the harsh glare of the light before turning around to get dressed. He got dressed in his usual uniform and red T-shirt combination. Sighing once more he left his room and trudged downstairs to make some breakfast.

After breakfast Issei headed of to school. Along the way he noticed the strange feeling persisting he somehow felt stronger but weaker at the same time, which made no freaking sense. He felt as if he could lift a car but to take a step felt too exhausting. It was very confusing. Issei shook his head and continued walking. When he finally reached school he almost bumped into another student a girl slightly shorter than him with a bowl cut and glasses. She started to smile at him but, quickly a confused look surfaced on her face followed by a saddened one, before quickly shifting back to a smile. The whole thing lasted less than a second, but Issei noticed. Her new smile also seemed to be a little forced. She said a greeting before quickly moving along her way. Issei was confused to say the least. He then shrugged it off and continued towards his class.

On his way Matsuda and Motohama started harassing him again. They kept talking about peeping on the girls changing room and loudly inviting Issei to come along. At this point Issei seriously started to wonder if they had any shame at all. Seriously though if they stopped being so loud and honest about their perversions they might actually get girlfriends.

Issei got to class, and slumped down in his desk and immediately fell asleep.

The lunch bell ringing woke Issei up with a jolt. He stretched and decided to go eat outside of the classroom for a change.

While walking in no particular direction he saw the Perverted Duo being chased by the Kendo club girls with shinai's. The two seemed to be moving quite fast for unathletic pervs. The super fit kendo club for some reason could not catch two losers, clearly this is the question of the ages.

Putting aside the ultimate question, Issei continued walking and eventually found him self by the old school building. He saw the perfect spot in the shade of a tree. He plopped himself down and opened his store bought bento. As he started eating, he felt something watching him. Turning his head he looked right towards the watcher. The person watching him was in the second floor window of the old school house. It was the girl from yesterday, Rias Gremory. He looked directly into her eyes with his usual bored look. She seemed startled that he had noticed her. She smiled hesitantly at him, and when he did not change his expression she ducked her head back into the window and disappeared from view.

Issei heard the bell signifying the end of lunch. He sighed and stood up. He gathered his things and trudged back to class.

*scene change*

Rias Gremory was confused. She knows exactly how pretty she is, and any other boy would have fainted if she smiled at them like that. Also this boy, this Issei Hyoudou, he exuded no presence whatsoever. She could feel nothing from him. Not a speck of human life energy. Not even the devil power he should have at this point. It was as if he didn't even exist. That was what originally drew Rias and Sona to him. He was like a black whole. Nothing where there should at least be something. Then Tsubaki who is an excellent sensor informed them that she sensed something from him, but couldn't confirm what it was. This immediately sparked Rias and Sona's curiosity and greed. They both had to have him, and Rias had won.

"Akeno, tell Kiba to bring that boy here after school."

"Yes Buchou".

*scene change*

Issei got back to class just as it was starting, so he narrowly avoided a scolding from the teacher. He sat through the rest of the day lost in his thoughts. That is until class ended, when he started packing up his things. He heard lots of loud obnoxious screams. He turned to see a handsome young man smiling beside him. The man was Yuuto Kiba the "Prince" of Kuoh.

"Hello Issei-Kun. My name is Yuuto Kiba. I have been requested by Buchou to escort you to her." The boy said.

"And if I refuse"?

Issei wanted to see how this boy would react. By the way his arms hung by his sides and his leg muscles clenched, Issei figured that this boy was a swordsman, and not a brawler. It was if the boy was expecting Issei to attack.

The boy suddenly relaxed and said " I guess you will never figure out what happened last night then, will you?" The boy said smirking slightly. Issei's eyebrow raised ever so slightly. The boy had caught his interest.

"Alright lead the way".

"Aah, so that's why Kiba-sama never responded to our feelings. He plays for the other team."

"Really do you think he pitches or catches?"

"I SUPPORT THE KIBA X ISSEI PAIRING!"

The last girl yelled that with fire in her eyes. That looked like it would hurt.

*scene change*

As Issei and Kiba walked, Kiba kept trying to make conversation but kept getting shut down by Issei with either one word answers or dead silence. By the time that they had gotten halfway to their destination Kiba had stopped trying altogether.

When they reached their destination Issei idly noticed that it was the old school building where he had eaten lunch today. As they walked through the building Issei noted that the interior was remarkably well maintained.

They stopped in front of a door and Kiba said "After you".

Issei opened the door and walked in.

To be continued

Jk I am not that much of an asshole.

Issei entered the room and immediately surveyed his surroundings. He was in a rather large room with two incredibly comfortable looking couches and a desk. There also strangely seemed to be a shower in the corner. He could vaguely see a silhouette of a buxom beauty through the curtain. His eyes did nothing more than a glance towards the shower before he continued surveying the room.

The room held several people. Kiba, of course, had walked over to sit on one of the couches. On the other couch sat a small girl with white hair. He recognized her as Koneko Tojou, the "school mascot". The third person in the room was the beautiful Akeno Himejima, she was looking at him with a very predatory gleam in her eyes, she was licking her lips while staring at him.

The occupant of the shower decided to grace them with her presence at that moment. She emerged wrapping a towel around her soaking nude body. Said towel barely covered anything, showing off her long toned legs. And ample bosom barely held back by the towel.

She held a smug look when she looked at Issei expecting him to be staring at her body like any typical hormonal teenager would. She was sadly disappointed. He looked into her eyes with the same bored expression. When she locked eyes with him she suddenly felt embarrassed with her state of dress, and she quickly magicked her clothes on.

"Now Issei-kun~." She said in a sultry voice. "I bet you are wondering why you are here".

He stared at her."no duh". He dead panned. "Also do not call me that".

"Mouu" she pouted. Staring at him with her puppy dog eyes, when the remarkable happened. A man wasn't affected by the legendary puppy dog eyes. It was a victory for men everywhere.

"Fine, Hyoudou-ku-" Issei continued to stare into her eyes.

"Hyoudou-San", she amended, " We called you here to inform you that we are Devils."

Issei's eyes widened imperceptibly.

"Also what you experienced last night was not in fact a dream."

Issei's eyebrows creased slightly at this.

"You died Hyoudou-San."

"Humph, yeah right".

"It's true. You were dead. I brought you back to life" she said with a smug look on her face, as if she was expecting thanks. What she got however was entirely different.

Issei's face was tilted so that his hair shadowed his eyes.

"So, what you're saying is that I died?"

"Correct"

"I was dead?"

"You're heart had been destroyed and your soul was heading to the next life."

Issei was shaking now. They all misperceived this as him crying in shock.

"And you brought me back to life?"

" Yes I did, I brought you back as a devil. You are now my servant. You are stronger than before so you won't be killed as easily. Welcome to my family." she said expecting him to fall to his knees and praise her or thank her profusely. She couldn't have been more wrong.

Something inside Issei snapped.

"HOW DARE YOU" he roared. His face shot up. Absolute fury was dip layer upon his face. A pressure like she had only felt from her brother before smothered the room. Rias Gremory feared for her life.

Issei Hyoudou was beyond furious. There were no words to describe how angry he was. He had finally after years and years of trying finally died, and this greedy little brat had taken it all away from him.

He took slow steps towards her, eyes blazing. Kiba tried to jump in the way, but was backhanded into a wall. Koneko leapt and punched him in the face, crushing his skull, which healed almost immediately. He grabbed Koneko's head and threw her at Kiba who was getting up in the corner. They both went down. He continued walking. His voice had taken on a demonic tone.

"FOR YEARS I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO DIE, AND WHEN I FINALLY DO SOME GREEDY LITTLE BINT DECIDES TO FULFILL HER OWN DESIRES AND BRINGS ME BACK! OH, I'M STRONGER NOW, HARDER TO KILL. YAY."

Akeno fired a lightning bolt at him which he redirected right back at her.

"SORRY SWEETIE, I'VE BEEN HIT BY LIGHTNING BEFORE SO IT WON'T WORK ON ME!" Akeno was sent flying by the lightning bolt. She crashed through the wall into the hallway beyond.

Rias Gremory was terrified. She started charging up her power of destruction.

"I HAVE BEEN ALONE FOR SO LONG AND YOU TOOK FROM ME THE ONE CHANCE TO BE BACK WITH THOSE WHO CARE ABOUT ME!"

"W-wait. You are apart of my peerage now, we will be together forever. Even after death. We will all go to hell together. You aren't alone anymore."

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT I WILL GO TO HELL ONCE I'VE DIED?"

"Y-yes".

"MARIA, CHRISTA, I CAN NEVER BE WITH THEM AGAIN. AAAAAAAAGGGGGGH."

He fell to his knees in front of Rias. A roar of pain and anguish echoed throughout the building, so primal and filled with sorrow that all who heard it were hit with a wave of absolute despair. All of their worst fears and saddest memories came flooding to the forefront of their minds. Amplified one thousand fold.

They felt his anguish, his wretched suffering, his never ending torment.

They felt The Immortal's Pain.

Issei's wail ended and Issei Hyoudou passed out.

Author's note.

Holy shit that was exhausting. After receiving so many favorites and follows I immediately started working on chapter 2 but it took forever.

Please note however that I most likely will not be updating this frequently in the future. A this was the weekend. B I knew exactly what I wanted to happen. For much of the rest of the story I have only the barest outline, if that. It will likely take longer to update in the future as I have school, but I will most definitely continue, thanks to all of the support that I have been given.

Thanks to all of you who support this story. And a special thanks to my friends at the Traveller' Roost. They helped so much with this story and wouldn't let me cut corners. So thanks guys.

Also I have received a lot of questions through reviews and PMs. So I made a forum. There is a link on my Bio. Chances are your questions might already be answered.


	3. The Immortal's Departure

Immortal's departure

Immortal's Pain

Chapter 3

The Immortal's departure.

Authors note: Holy crap the response to this story is overwhelming. I apologize for not updating in a bit. But first I can answer some questions that people may have.

First Issei himself is not actually Immortal. There is something keeping him from getting killed. I can't say much more without spoilers so.

Also I have been thinking up ideas for another story, if you want me to do another story follow the instructions in the bottom authors note.

Now on with the story

Issei Hyoudou was walking through a black void with no end in sight. He had no idea where he was. He was walking in a random direction. He walked for what seemed like hours. Nothing changed He kept walking until he heard a voice. It was a feminine voice with a melodious quality to it. It was immediately recognizable to Issei.

"Issei"

He whipped his head around searching for the source of the voice. It seemed to be getting louder and clearer, until it seemed as if the person was right beside him. He was looking frantically at this point. He saw a light in the distance, he sprinted towards it.

He arrived breathless, to see two people he never thought he would see again. His wives.

His first wife, Maria, had long blonde hair set in twin braids down her back. Her Emerald eyes glowed with sadness and love.

His second wife, Christa, has medium length brown hair with a pony tail in the back. Her cold grey eyes seemed to radiate disappointment.

They were botched dressed in flowing white robes. Their skin seemed to glow.

"Issei I have missed you." Maria said with a sad smile.

"Ise-kun it's good to see you." Said Christa in a gruff tone.

"I've missed you both so much. Not a day goes by that the two of you don't fill my thoughts." He said with tears freely flowing down his face.

"If you missed us so, then why are you not with us?" Asked Maria.

"I've tried, god knows I've tried."

"Except now you can never be with us again." Said Christa in an accusatory tone.

"You have become a devil. Meaning that even if you do die, you will never see us again."

"Why do you avoid us Issei? Do you not love us?" Is that why you became a devil?"

"No. T-that's not-"

"Yes it is. You would rather spend eternity in hell than be with us."

They started walking away living Issei in the dark.

"No please come back! Please, please, PLEASE!" He wailed. "Don't leave me again!"

No matter how hard he ran they kept seeming to get farther away. Leaving Issei alone in the darkness. The last thing he heard was "Have fun with your devil girls."

And then the darkness swallowed Issei Hyoudou.

Issei woke up in a dark room, he tried to move but found himself in wrapped in chains. Each chain went to a different part of the room. There were also some symbols on the chains. He could probably break them, but it would be best to find out what is going on first. The room was square, and had a single door which Issei was facing. There was no windows, and along the walls were more symbols.

Listening closely he could hear hushed voices talking. He could not discern what they were talking about. Minutes passed and Issei started to grow agitated. He grunted in annoyance, which abruptly caused the murmuring to cease.

A minute later the door opened and a large group of people filed in.

The lights suddenly turned on momentarily blinding Issei.

When his vision returned he looked at the group. Among them were the people whose asses he had kicked. The student council was also there, which wasn't that weird considering his day so far. Then he saw Her.

The red haired bitch who had stolen his happiness from him.

" You" he growled out and then started to struggle against the chains viciously.

Akeno held up her hand palm facing towards Issei, a magic circle blazing upon her palm, and the chains tightened.

"You see Sona?" Rias asked her childhood friend. "This is why I had to chain him up"

"This still seems in humane." She replied. She turned towards the captive Issei.

"Why did you lash out?" She asked.

"Why, why, why? Hahahahaha," he descended into giggles. His next words came out like a feral snarl. "Because I wanted to die, and this bitch took that from me."

Several of the girls gasped.

"Do you know how long I have been trying to die? Off and on for about 400 years. All of that time and a selfish child takes it all away in a moment of greed."

"Wait did you say 400 years?"

"Yes I did I am an immortal. All I wanted was to die. To be in Heaven with my Wives and Children. And now I can't even if I do die I can't go to heaven."

Sona had no response to this news. She who was known for always being calm and having a logical response to any situation was struck speechless.

Issei started struggling even more in his chains, forcing Akeno to grip her wrist to keep her hand in place. She grit her teeth and started to sweat at how much strength this took.

"Ise-kun, please stop. You are only hurting yourself, Akeno's chains cannot be broken. Now, listen to me-"

"Why should I listen to you? I am not your slave or servant or whatever you want to call it. You have to earn my respect. You have done nothing but piss me off. When I get out I am leaving immediately. You will never see me again, and if you follow me every last one of you shall die."

"Is that a threat, Hyoudou-san?" Sona asked in a disarmingly calm voice.

His head drooped and his hair covered his brown eyes. "Hehehehe nonono no. I don't make threats." He said in a creepily happy voice, which then dropped into a low growl. "I state facts." At this his head shot up and he looked Sona directly in the eyes. Sona stepped back in shock. His eyes which used to be a warm brown, now were fiery red. Sona saw pure fury and raw anguish in those eyes. She wanted to look away but found that she could not. She felt complete and utter terror when met with those eyes. It was as if they knew every thing about her they could see all of her hidden weaknesses and insecurities, she had never felt so scared.

Sona snapped out of it when her pawn, Genshirou Saji, stepped foreword, breaking their eye contact. "How dare you speak to Kaichou that way." He said walking towards the bound Issei. Saji got right into his face, and Issei stopped struggling. Instead he smiled, a grim primal smile of a predator about to snatch his prey.

Sona's eyes widened and she knew what was going to happen, but there was nothing she could do to stop what was about to transpire.

In the next few seconds several things happened.

First Issei's arm exploded out of the chains to his side. He grabbed Saji by the throat as he surged forward out of the chains. Said chains immediately writhed and tried to ensnare him again, but Issei was not having that. He threw Saji at Akeno, who was too focused on controlling the chains to react quick enough to dodge. Saji slammed into her breaking her concentration causing the chains to dissipate. Kiba having gotten over his shock, materialized two swords and burst towards Issei at a speed that was almost imperceptible to even a devil's enhanced eyesight. Issei turned and ducked under Kira's first sword swing and delivered a punch to the gut so powerful it had Kiba puking blood. The punch sent him into a wall, giving him a weird sense of Dejá Vù.

This whole exchange had happened in less than 3 seconds.

After the carnage Issei simply stood there, even as the remaining devils prepared themselves for battle, he gave no reaction.

" I give you one last chance to let me leave. If you do not accept I cannot be held responsible for what happens next."

Sona being the smart girl she is, figured that even if they all attacked together they would still be pounded into a paste by this boy.

"Student Council, stand down." She spoke with a calmness that hid her true fear quite well.

"Kaichou?" Her peerage replied in shock.

"Sona?" Her best friend also didn't get it.

"We cannot beat him." She said.

"But but-"

"RIAS." She shouted. "We can't, he would kill us."

Rials growled but said, "Occult Research Club, stand down."

Issei let a faint smile touch his lips as he walked passed the two peerages.

"Goodbye"

Then Issei left the building. Sona went to the hall and watched out the window until he had left the school grounds. When she was sure that he was gone, she slumped to the ground and let out a shaky breath. She felt immense relief.

Issei Hyoudou was gone.

Author's Note: Wow that was a long one. I am sorry it took so long I have been feeling under the weather so it was hard to motivate myself to write anything. I am sorry for the poor quality of The Redemption of Sasuke Uchiha. I wanted to put something out because I didn't know if I was going to be able to finish this chapter any time soon. But I promise that all subsequent chapters will be of a greater quality. So the poll for that is still up. Which world should Sasuke go to?

The choices are

RWBY

DxD

Rosario Vampire (cause why not)

And Fairy Tail

If you don't want to vote in the actual poll post a review on this story or that one. The Results will be tallied tonight.

So anyway Thank you all so much. Sorry for rambling. I love you all.


	4. The Immortal's Decision

**Author's Note: I am sorry this chapter took so long to upload. My notes for this story were lost so I had to rewrite a lot of the plot. But I digress. I now present chapter 4.**

Issei Hyoudou walked along the sidewalk through town. He was heading in no particular direction. After leaving The old school house and calming down, Issei had realized that he needed to figure out what he going to do. The devils were not powerful enough to kill him, but they were strong enough to be annoying.

If they called in other devils, they might think that they could take him, and he would be forced to fight. Fighting was the last thing he wanted to do as innocents could and would get caught in the crossfire. He also had no desire to hurt any of the devils as they weren't bad people, even Rias had thought that she had been doing him a favor in bringing him back to life. She hadn't, to his knowledge, brought him back with any malevolent intent.

Taking this into account Issei decided that he would have to leave town. The person who sent the letter bringing him here had had plenty of time to approach him but hadn't . So he stopped and turned to head in the direction of his house. He didn't realise that someone had been behind him when he stopped suddenly, and this person bumped into him and fell over.

"AAAUUUU." a feminine voice exclaimed.

~Scene Break~

With Sona

After recovering from her relief that Hyoudou had left, Sona rushed back into the room to help the injured and assess the situation. She entered the room to find Momo and Ruroko fussing over Saji. Saji didn't seem too badly injured and would probably be fine.

Akeno was already up and standing with a fuming Rias with a smile on her face, but anyone could see that that smile promised only pain.

Kiba was bandaged up and sitting in a corner. Sona saw his face for just an instant but he looked furious.

Rias was pacing back and forth, and was practically frothing at the mouth. She was yelling about making Hyoudou a Stray Devil, and siccing her brother on him. Sona nedded to diffuse this situation immediately.

"Rias," She said by way of greeting, "That is a terrible idea."

"And why is that Sona?" Rias demanded.

"Because Issei Hyoudou could kill any one of us."

" And? My Onii-sama could destroy him."

"Yes, but the damage to the town would be immense. Killing many of those under our protection."

Riss growled at this but conceded to Sona's point.

"Fine" she growled, " but tomorrow I will be reporting him as a stray devil."

"That's fine." Sona responded. "He is probably leaving town as we speak."

~Scene Break~

Issei turned to the girl to help her up. She was dressed in a nun's habit and hat thing (Issei doesn't know what they are called) which covered her face. He offered her a hand which she accepted. When he pulled her to a standing position, she gave him a smile as he saw her face for the first time.

Issei's breath left his body as if he had been punched. She had long blonde hair that seemed almost gold. She had deep emerald green eyes, full of innocence. She was pale and not from around her judging by her appearance. She looked vaguely Italian. She was a few inches shorter than him. She also looked exactly like his dead daughter. So much so that for an instant Issei thought that it could actually be her.

"Felicia", he muttered scarcely daring to breath.

"Mouu", she looked at him, tilting her head cutely in confusion.

"Ah, nothing. I'm sorry for knocking you over."

Her eyes lit up in delight. "Another Italian speaker! This must be the Lord's will." she exclaimed in joy. Clasping her hands together she proceeded to give thanks to her god. "Amen"

Issei's brow twitched slightly in pain at being prayed for. "Anyway if you're all right I'll be on my way." Issei said in an attempt to escape this painful reminder of those he had lost. He started backing away, but stopped when he heard her unsure voice.

"Ummm, you are the first person I have met who speaks Italian, and I am kinda lost. I was wondering if you could give me directions?" She said looking at him with a pleading face.

Issei was powerless to resist that look.

"Fine" he sighed. "Where are you headed?"

"T-the church in this town." She said a little unsure of herself.

"Sigh. Let's go," he said, and turned in the opposite direction of his house.

~Scene Break~

Issei Hyoudou was hurting. Every time he looked at Asia he saw Felicia. He remembered how he had failed her. He remembered holding her body as she died, being helpless to do anything to help her. Maybe that's why he agreed to help this girl, as a way of retribution. Nevertheless they walked through town in an awkward silence. Issei, lost in his painful memories. Asia looking around in wonder.

Soon they arrived at the old church. Issei was hoping to leave Asia at the door and leave as fast as he could.

Issei turned towards Asia.

"Well, this is it." He told her.

"Oh, thank you very much mister. You really must be sent by God."

"Well I have to go now." He said backing away slowly.

"Oh, will you please come in and have some tea with me?" She begged him with pleading green eyes.

"N-no I uh have to go. I have errands to run." He lied hoping to escape this torture.

"Oh, okay." She pouted with tears in her eyes. "Will I see you again?"

"T-totally." He responded as he turned and ran down the hill.

Away from Asia. Away from Felicia. Away from memories. Away from pain.

If Issei had been less distracted he might have noticed the familiar malevolent light energy emanating from the church.

~ Scene Break ~

Issei arrived home breathless. He had ran all the way across town, and was understandably tired. He walked into his house and shut the door. He immediately punched the wooden floor near the door. Prying the broken planks away, he stuck his arm into the space between the boards. He pulled a duffel bag out from the space.

He ran upstairs and started throwing clothes into the bag on top of the things already in there. As he was lifting a T shirt and preparing to throw it into the bag behind him, he froze.

He sensed an explosion of malevolent light energy somewhere in the town. He focused on it and realized that it was originating from the old church. The church that he had brought Asia to. The church he left her at... Shit.

'Don't do it Issei' he thought to himself, 'it's nothing to do with you. It's not your fault that she's there'

'Yes it is' a darker part of his brain responded. 'It's all your fault that she's there. She is going to die and it's all your fault. It's Felicia all over again.'

Issei dropped the T shirt onto the floor and crossed the room to his bag. He pulled his gear out from the bottom of the bag. He ripped his dress shirt and dress pants off, and put his skin tight black body armor shirt on, and some black jeans. The shirt had sleeves that went halfway down his forearms. He lifted his katana from the bag, and inspected the blade. It was a black blade with red runes. He slid the blade back into the black sheath, and buckled it to his side. He then grabbed his old black cloak and draped it around his shoulders with a flourish. He pulled the hood up, and jumped out the window.

Issei Hyoudou was on his way.


	5. The Immortal's Battle

The Immortals Battle

An: sorry for the delay. Been dealing with school and a lot of real life bullshit. It was also difficult to try and write two different scenes at the same time. But I digress. I have received soooooo many email notifications about people favoriting my story. All I can say to that is thank you all so much. All of the pm's and reviews mean so much to me and really motivate me to write more. Also I am debating whether or not I should make Issei have lived longer than 546 years. I don't know, send me a review on what you think. Without further ado, THE IMMORTAL'S BATTLE!

"Hi I'm Issei" talking

'I want to die' thoughts

 _Literally anything in italics_. Flashback

Issei ran down the dark streets towards the church and the malevolent energy within. His cloak flapping behind him, Katana clutched in his hand. As he ran it started to rain. Slowly at first but steadily increasing until it was a torrential downpour.

Leaping over a particularly large puddle, Issei remembered another time.

 _Issei breathed heavily, sprinting down a rain soaked road. The building was just ahead if he could just go a little faster, he could save her. He had to save her, it was his fault after all. He turned a corner, barely slowing down. He was soaked to the bone at this point. As he neared the building his eyes started to glow red. He saw the heat signatures of the people within. He reached the building and ran at the doors, unsheathing his katana as he ran, and sent two air slashes through the door and resheathed it, before jumping towards the door._

Issei's foot connected with the large wooden door sending it flying inwards in multiple pieces. The pieces each hit a priest or two. Only one priest managed to leap out of the way of the door missile headed for him. Said priest yelped and screeched "What the fuck?! Who throws doors at people? That's just rude. Looks like I need to teach you some- BITCH DON'T YOU IGNORE ME!" He yelled to Issei who ignored him and tried to continue on his way. But the rogue priest would have none of that.

The man shot the ground at Issei's feet causing him to stop mid stride.

"It's rude to walk away when someone is talking to you! Don't you know who I am?"

Issei spared the man a brief glance and then continued onwards.

The man growled. "I'm Freed Selzan! I kill shitty devils like yourself cause it really makes my di-" while talking the man was squirming and hugging himself. Until he suddenly stopped when he noticed Issei was still not paying attention to him.

Freed let out a feral snarl and lept at Issei, his light sword activated in his right hand, and his gun in his left.

Issei turned when he hears Freed's snarl and sees Freed nearing him with his sword outstretched.

"I don't have time for this shit." Issei said in his usual monotone. In one fluid motion, he stabbed his left palm through the blade, imbedding it all the way to the hilt where he wrapped his fingers around said hilt and Freed's hand. He then pulled on the hand wrenching Freed off balance, and pierced through Freed's shoulder with his right hand. He then pulled on the priest's hand towards himself and pushed his shoulder away, tearing Freed's arm off at the shoulder with a sickening squelch.

Freed screamed in pain grasping at his right stump with a fumbling hand, as if he wasn't able to comprehend the fact that his arm was missing. He stumbled backwards, tripping over a pew and falling flat on his ass. Issei turned and proceeded towards the altar, rolling his wrist and flexing his hand as he did so. By the time he got to the altar his hand was completely healed.

Issei punched a hole in the stone at the base of the altar, and pulled the remaining stone away until there was a hole big enough for him to slip through. He pushed through, his cloak catching on the sharp stone edge. He yanked it free and started to run down the spiraling stairway to the antechamber filled with malevolent energy below.

 _Issei ran down the stairway leaving a room full of corpses in his wake. He shall show no mercy to those who touch those he cares about. To those who touch his daughter. He neared the end of the stairway and started to hear voices chanting out. He rounded the corner to see._

The room was full of priests all chanting some sort of hymn, just hearing it set Issei's teeth on edge. On the altar was Asia crucified with Yuuma cackling with glee.

 _The room was full of townsfolk armed with spears and torches. Upon the alter was Felicia impaled to the altar by numerous spears and stakes. Next to her stood Corvallis Aringate, covered in blood and wearing a shit eating grin._

 _"CORVALLIS!" Issei roared!_

"YUUMA!" Issei roared!

 _Corvallis turns to him._

Yuuma turns to him.

 _"And there he is! The monster has arrived to save his brat." Corvallis spoke to the crowd, who turned to Issei._

 _"Why Corvallis?" Issei demanded. "Why would you do this? You were my friend. She hasn't done anything to you. You're her godfather for christ's sake! So WHY?"_

"Ah, look everyone, the hero has arrived to save the girl." Yuuma six wings fluttering behind her.

"Why Yuuma?" Issei demanded. "Why would you do this?"

"Oh don't look at me like that hero." She sneered. "I'm just doing whatever I have to, in order to reach my goal. You understand that don't you..."

 _"Oh don't act so surprised Issei. When I want something I take it. Don't act like you wouldn't do the same..."_

 _"Amara Zveris."_

"Amara Zveris."

 _Issei's eyes narrowed dangerously._

 _"Where did you hear that name?"_

 _Corvallis laughed maniacally._

 _"Oh, that's not important. What is important however is that I am now one step closer to reaching my goal."_

Issei's face lost all semblance of emotion and life. His dead eyes stared right into Yuuma's soul.

"If you think knowing my name will do you any good you are wrong."

Yuuma flinched away from the look in Issei's eyes.

"W-well whatever. I got what I wanted. And know my goal of earning Azazal-sama's love is almost within my grasp."

One rogue priest turned to his friend and asked.

"Wait have we seriously been doing all this work so she can get laid?"

"Dude I think we have."

"What the actual fuck?"

 _Corvallis turned and stepped away from Felicia and disappeared up a staircase._

Yuuma turned and disappeared in a magic circle.

 _Issei drew his sword,_

Faced the army of Fallen and priests,

And he _charged_.

~scene~

Up above in the chapel, Raynare appeared in a swirl of feathers. She twirled around with a giddy smile upon her face. She stopped spinning when she sensed a multiple energies heading her way. She calmly turned to face the doorway, noticing that it was absolutely wrecked. She briefly wondered what cut the door into multiple pieces. But that was a question for another time. Right now she had guests to entertain, and when the magic circles disappeared after depositing her visitors, she smiled. She had always wanted to kill a Satan's little sister, and now she gets two for the price of one.

~scene~

Issei stumbled away from the pile of corpses, slowly sheathing his sword. He was exhausted. He needed to get to Asia.

 _He stumbled towards Felicia, grabbed her gently, and carried her up the stairs._

He reached the Chapel and stopped when he heard Asia stirring in his arms. He looked down at her with a warm but sad smile.

"H-hey" he croaked out. His throat was very dry, he realized.

"Unn, Issei-san?"

"Yeah it's me. I've got you. You're gonna be fine."

"I-issei-san we both know that I'm not."

"Asia don't say tha-"

He was cut off by a light spear piercing through both of their bodies.

"Hrgk"

The spear disappeared and he coughed up blood.

~scene~

Rias saw her pawn come up the stairs of the chapel, carrying a body in his arms.

She screamed out to him in warning, but he couldn't hear her. He couldn't hear any of them where they lay defeated and hidden behind a veil. Rias could only watch as her pawn was skewered by a light spear. He didn't even seem to register what happened. Seeing it as only a minor annoyance, that is until he saw that the spear went through the little body in his arms as well. When the spear dissolved coughed up a large amount of blood causing Rias to wince.

~scene~

Issei gently set Asia's body down and stood up. He turned to face Yuuma, all emotions gone from his expression.

"I'm impressed that you're still alive, Amara Zveris." She cackled.

"You won't be in a minute." He growled as he started to run towards her.

"How ungrateful' and after I made you mortal too."

Issei stopped mid stride and looked up towards her in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"You mean you still haven't noticed? Oh that is rich!" She giggled.

"Answer me!" He roared as he threw a church pew at her.

"Fine. I have a sacred gear that allows me to negate one enchantment upon each person once in their life. That's how I was able to kill you the first time. And now that you're a devil..."

"I have a new life allowing your sacred gear's effect to work on me again."

"Exactly I knew you weren't as stupid as you looked. I used it on you right when I hit you with that light spear."

"Wait a minute. Only humans can get sacred gears and you aren't human."

"I never said it was a real sacred gear."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means that Azazel-sama can create sacred gears that anyone can use, and I was chosen to be one of his wielders." She said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Issei was in shock. True it wouldn't affect his remarkable healing and resistance, meaning it would hurt like a bitch, but that didn't matter. His chance was here. He could finally have the peace he so desperately craved. "I-I can die" he muttered.

"Yes you can, so get on with it!" She yelled before he was hit with a wave of light spears, throwing him back, knocking his sword out of his hand and nailing him to the wall. He was impaled by light spears in the chest, biceps, hands, legs, and throat.

Raynare cackled with glee.

"Now to deal with my guests." She said snapping her fingers, dropping a veil that hid a part of the room revealing Her.

Rias Gremory and her Peerage, and the Student council. They were restrained by what looked like chains made of light that held them up by their wrists.

"Yes they arrived while my friends were downstairs playing with you. I didn't want to rush with them so I simply kept them for later. But now I can..." She shuddered with delight. "... Take my time with them." She said as she walked towards them casually forming a light spear in her hands as she went.

Flicking it at the little white haired girl, Koneko. The spear stabbed straight through her side, causing her to scream in pain. The rest of the devils were yelling her name.

"This little bitch punched me in the face. It hurt. A lot." She growled forming another light spear and threw it at Koneko's chest. It pierced her chest causing her breath to catch, her eyes wide in panic. In fear. In pain.

'Damnit'. Issei thought. He had to do something. He stabbed the lower half of his legs deeper in the spear so that his heel could touch the wall. Then he pushed. It was excruciating. But he eventually pushed himself of the wall. He fell to the floor. He immediately started ripping the spears out of his body. He was gushing blood at this point, but he ignored his injuries. He needed to get to his sword. He hobbled unsteadily towards it. He saw Asia on the ground in a puddle. Apparently he had set her down under a hole in the ceiling.

He was most of the way to his sword when Yuuma noticed what he was doing.

"Yeah no" she said and flew behind him. She then proceeded to throw light spears at him. The first on hit him through the calf and into the foot, nailing it to the ground. The next spear hit him in the back, knocking him forward and pinning him to the ground. His sword was within reach. He reached his hand out towards it, only for a light spear to stab into his arm. Soon he was covered in spears.

"The stupid thing is, if I died the effect of my sacred gear would wear off too. Making you immortal again. So basically you get a choice. You can kill me and live forever, or you can sit there and die like a little bitch. Make your choice." She said as she turned back to the devils.

Issei started slowly losing consciousness from pain and blood loss. As his vision started to fade to black he looked over to Asia and saw her looking right at him. Their eyes met and she smiled to him before closing her eyes. She was dead. Everything went black.

 **[GET UP]**

Suddenly he was filled with energy. He pushed himself off of the ground, yanking light spears out as he rose. He picked up his sword, and he charged.

Yuuma, hearing the rapid footfalls coming closer, turned with a look of shock on her face.

Issei started to draw his sword.

Yuuma started forming a light spear.

Issei roared.

~Perspective flip~

Rias couldn't believe that her pawn was even conscious. The pain from a single light spear was excruciating to a devil, even one of her power, but to a newly created low class devil a single spear should have caused debilitating pain. The sheer amount of light spears that pinned him to the ground would have caused such an unbearable amount of pain that the body would most likely shut itself down in an attempt to escape the pain. But Issei Hyoudou rose.

He stood and grabbed his sword he ran at the foul bitch Raynare. She silently cheered him on, not daring to make a noise lest she draw Raynare's attention towards Hyoudou. It didn't make a difference because Raynare heard him coming and turned to fight him. Rising into the air and forming a light spear.

As they drew closer to each other, his sword and her spear, both poised to kill, he Roared. That was the best she could describe it. It was a noise so raw, and full of anger, sadness, and pain so much pain.

Raynare raised her arm to prepare to throw her spear. Issei started to pull his sword from its sheath. Her arm started to come down. His sword fully left his sheath.

Raynare's spear was about to leave her hand when Issei made his move. He let go of his sword mid swing, so that it spun through the air and sliced straight through Raynare's hand, altering the light spears course. Issei leapt into the air, grabbed the light spear at the crest of his jump. As he came down, Raynare looked up at him.

The spear stabbed into her chest, forcing her to the ground from the force, and impaling the other end of the spear into the stone floor.

~Perspective Flip~

She looked up at him from her position on the floor, her eyes pleading. She tried to speak but all that came out was a bloody gurgle. Issei walked over to where his sword had imbedded itself in the ground a few feet away. He yanked it out of the ground and limped back to where Yuuma lay.

Her eyes grew wide and she started to panic when she saw him walking towards her with his sword.

He raised his sword, eyes cold and lifeless.

He swung.

It was a quick and clean death, which was more than she deserved.

He slashed his sword to the side, sending a spray of blood across the floor. He spun his sword and slid it into his sheath with a click.

The moment the click sounded, all of Yuuma's magic lost its power. The light chains dissolved dropping the two peerages to the floor. Both groups gathered around their most wounded in an attempt to heal them.

Issei stumbled over to where he left Asia. Pools of blood trailing behind him, getting smaller and smaller as his wounds started healing. By the time he made it to the little nun's corpse, most of his wounds had healed, with only the bigger ones yet to finish healing.

He looked at the body, and his mind flashed back to that night, too holding his daughter's lifeless body in the rain. He sunk to his knees, tears streaming down his face. He cradled her body in his arms. He lifted his head to the sky, and let out a noise. It was full of sorrow, loss, fear, rage, and pain, so much pain. Issei Hyoudou Roared.

AN: So, again sorry for the delay. Other news, I am looking for a beta. If you would like to volunteer that would be amazing. Hopefully the next chapter won't take nearly as long to come out. Also if anyone is wondering, Amara Zveris means Immortal Beast.


End file.
